


Rumour Has It

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Gen, Good Parent John Winchester, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, "Time in a Bottle" (Jim Croce)
Relationships: John Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	Rumour Has It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).



Little Sammy stood on his tippy toes, peering over the rail of his crib. His daddy was sound asleep in the bed beside him and snoring softly as he slept peacefully curled up under the warm, cozy blankets. Sammy was a big boy, two years old, and he didn’t understand why he had to take his nap in the ‘baby bed’ instead of in a big boy bed like his daddy did?

Sammy wanted to be just like his dad, to grow up big and strong, and brave, and he wanted to lay in his papas warm snuggly arms in the king-sized bed because that was the best place to nap. Daddy let him sleep there yesterday and had tickled his tummy and made him giggle, sharing one last laugh with him before settling in beside him and snuggling him.

Sammy had drifted off into the realm of good dreams, nestled in his pap’s arms. Daddy’s embrace was warm and cozy, and made him feel safe; if there were any monster lurking under his crib, his daddy’s arms would shelter him and John wouldn’t let any boogeyman get him. 

Determined to sleep in his dad's arms in the big boy bed, little Sammy carefully climbed out of his crib and shuffled over to his dad. He wiggled up on the bed and squirmed his way into John’s arms. Daddy didn’t wake up, but he wrapped his arms around him and pulled Sam in tightly, cuddling him like a teddy bear.

Sammy giggled and hugged his daddy, and gave him a kindhearted kiss on his stubble cheek. Daddy’s embrace was comforting, cozy and loving, and little Sammy burrowed into his embrace. Good dreams found him and he slumbered peacefully, wrapped up in John’s arms.

His dad would keep him safe.

♥ END ♥

[Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1023948.html?thread=111966668#t111966668)


End file.
